The Chest by the Well
The Chest by the Well is a treasure chest in Divinity: Original Sin. The chest is located just to the west of the well in Hiberheim, directly north of Haizea from The Captives in the Crystals. The chest contains a Royal Guard Talisman which can be used to obtain the | }} from Boreas' Treasure Room. Walkthrough # Kill the Guardian north of Haizea from The Captives In The Crystals. You can one shot him with the , which is dropped by the Immaculate, Hilda, in the Immaculate camp to the east of the Hiberheim Forest Waypoint Portal. See The Three Immaculate Camps'' for more info.'' # (Optional) If your party consists of a two lone wolves, you will need to acquire two chests (about 50 kg each) before proceeding further. these will be used as weights for pressure plates that grant access to the chest. # Head up the stairs and find the fourth floor plate to the right of the others. If you have four characters, split them up and step on all four to disable the lava trap. If not, use the chests. Or if someone in your party has the Winged Feet skill, he can simply walk over the lava and regroup with the others via the . # Once the trap is disabled, gather your party (and pick up your chests) and climb the stairs. There is a lever to the left of the door that will open it. # Step on the next set of pressure plates in the order pictured, without getting caught by the Sentinels. If a Sentinel shouts "Intruder spotted", you have to go back down the stairs to reset them. You know you're okay as long as the lights behind the Sentinels are green. Use Furtivity/Sneak/Invisibility to trigger the plates undetected. Beware, the last two Sentinels rotate. #* Note: If you have the classic version of D:OS, you may be able to instead levitate over the lava to turn each switch until the gates open and you can reach the chest. If you have the Enhanced Edition, this is not possible. # Now that the gate at point 4 is open, throw the lever behind it. This opens the gate at point 3 that protects a chest. Open the chest to get the . If you haven't already done so, you will have to complete Eternal Winter to proceed any further. # Enter Boreas' treasure room. Wear the and stand in the center of the central grate for about 10 seconds to receive the | }} (5000 XP). Alternative walkthrough This method can be used in case the above steps do not work for you past step 5. No special skills required. Tested on Enhanced Edition version 2.0.119.430 (GOG), 23-03-2019. # Follow the above steps until you get up the stairs to the well. # Go to the eastern area with the lava pit and destroy the sentinel from the doorway (#1 on map). This one is not invulnerable unlike the western sentinel. Bows/crossbows are not very effective, use long range spells instead (e.g. fireball). For some reason, doing this will also destroy the western sentinel. # Ungroup one of your characters, and make him/her stand on the pressure plate that is in the western area on the edge of the lava pit, taking care to avoid the mines (#2 on map). This will drain the lava in the east. (Placing barrels or chests on the plate will not work.) # Ungroup and send a different character to the eastern area to pull the lever near the chest (near #3). This will open the gate to the second lever in the west. # Send a third character to pull the western lever that is now accessible (#4 on map). This will open the gate to the chest. Do NOT move the character that is standing on the pressure plate! Stepping off will immediately refill the eastern side with lava! # Send any character (except the one on the plate) to retrieve the Royal Guard Talisman in the chest. # Don't forget to get any characters out of the eastern area before you step off the pressure plate! Rewards * 5000 XP * | }} Category:Original Sin quests